dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kim Ki Bum
Perfil thumb|250px|Kim Ki Bum *'Nombre:' 김기범 / Kim Ki Bum *'Nombre chino:' 起範 / Qǐ Fàn *'Profesión:' Actor, Cantante, Bailarín y Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 179 cm *'Peso:' 58kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Leo *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Gato * Familia: 'Padres, hermana menor (Kim Sae Hee) y primo/actor Shin Dong Wook. *'Agencia: '- Sobre Kim Ki Bum Ki Bum nació en Seúl, Corea del Sur. A la edad de diez años, se mudó a Los Angeles (California-Estados Unidos) donde asistió a Santa Monica High School. Años más tarde fue descubierto por un agente coreano, para después presentarse a una audición del 'Starlight Casting' el año 2002. Firmó con SM Entertainment y se convirtió en un aprendiz oficial de la agencia, siendo capacitado en las áreas de canto, actuación, baile, entre otras. Su primera aparición fue el 21 de abril del 2004 en el drama de televisión April Kiss. Un año más tarde, en febrero de 2005, SM anunció que sería miembro de Super Junior, debutando con el grupo el 6 de noviembre del 2005. Luego protagonizó la serie Sharp 2, junto a Go Ah Ra y Kim Hee Chul. Ki Bum es conocido por su capacidad de hablar en inglés y rapear en el grupo, siendo uno de los raperos principales. Con las actividades de Super Junior, Kibum tenía la mayor parte de su agenda ocupada, así que, en el ámbito de la actuación sólo tuvo pequeños papeles, como por ejemplo en Marrying a Millionaire, interpretando el papel de Kim Young Hoon. Pronto participó en Rainbow Romance como el actor principal a lo largo de los 243 episodios junto a Kim Hee Chul. Durante el otoño de 2006, se reunió una vez más junto a otras estrellas en el drama de la SBS, Snow Flower. Dramas *My Kitchen Lover (2018) * Lucky Tianbao (Hunan TV, 2016) * Demi-Gods and Semi-Devils (Hunan TV, 2013) * I Love Lee Tae Ri (tvN, 2012) * Tree with Deep Roots (SBS, 2011) * Happy Events at Chunja's (MBC, 2008) * Snow Flower (SBS, 2006) * Nonstop 6 (MBC, 2006) * Marrying a Millionaire (SBS, 2005) * Sharp 2 (KBS2, 2005) * April Kiss (KBS2, 2004) Películas *Jumunjin (2010) *Attack On The Pin-Up Boys (2007) Temas para dramas *''Can It Be Love - tema para Rainbow Romance (2006) - Junto a Heechul Musicales *A Middle Nap (2010) Vídeos Musicales *The Grace (CSJH) - "My Everything" *Clazziquai - "Wizard Of Oz" (Junto a Kim Bum y Lee Yeon Hee) Anuncios * C&C phone * Elite Uniforms (con BoA) * Ottogi Noodle (con Kim Hee Chul, Go Ah Ra y Jung Yong Hwa) * My Chew (con Grupo Kpop Sugar) * OLIVE * Modern automobile "NF SONATA" * LG Telecom OZ (con Kim Bum) * KTF (CON Kim So Eun) Programas de tv * Super junior show * Mistery 6 (MNET,2006) * X-Man (SBS) * Super Junior Full house * Star King * Happy Day (MBC) * Super summer (con Choi Si Won y Lee Dong Hae * Explorers of the Human Body * Love Letter (TV Show) (con Choi Si Won) * Double Life Variety (SBS PLUS, 2018) * Matching Survival 1+1 (KBS,2019) Ep. 11-12 Curiosidades * 'Ex-Grupo K-Pop: 'Super Junior * '''Educación: '''Santa Monica High School (Santa Monica, California, EE.UU) * '''Aficiones: '''Bailar, cantar y actuar. * '''Idiomas: Coreano (lengua materna), inglés (fluído), japonés y chino. * 'Religión: '''Protestante * '''Fanclub: '''Snowers. *Comparte el mismo nombre con Key de SHINee y Allen Ki Bum. *Compartió departamento con Heechul, Hangeng y Jay Kim del grupo The TRAX. *Era el maknae (menor) de Super Junior antes de la entrada de Kyuhyun al grupo. *Es el único miembro que no tomó parte en ninguna de las subunidades de Super Junior. *Dado que a Heechul le encantaba poner apodos de los personajes de Disney, a Kibum le puso 'Blanca Nieves'. *En una entrevista manifestó que le gustaban mucho las baladas y del álbum "Don't Don", que estaban promocionando en ese momento, le gustaba mucho la canción "Mirror". *Le gustan los conejos, las naranjas y los gatos. *No le gustan las manzanas, el calor, la nieve y el número 9. *Trata a las mujeres menores como sus hermanas menores. *Le gustan mucho a los niños. *Él, Kyuhyun y Heechul son los "gamers" de Super Junior. Su juego favorito es Starcraft, incluso es el culpable de que Kyuhyun aprendiera a jugarlo. *Es demasiado tímido, él mismo lo admitió; Cuando se mudó a Corea, tenía miedo de no poder hacer ningún amigo. *Las chicas ideales de Kibum son Mein kaeselin Navia, Han Gain, Go Ahra, Sung Yuri (confesó ser un gran fan de Sung Yuri). *Su frase es "Vamos a vivir con la biblia." *No le gusta el aegyo. *Es cercano a varios actores y actrices con los que ha trabajado; Le gusta salir de compras con ellos, entre otras cosas. * Fue elegido como el co-presentador de ''Tailandia 12 Plus junto con el presentador principal, su compañero de banda Choi Si Won, a principios de 2008. Sin embargo, el co-presentador fue cambiado por su compañero de banda Lee Dong Hae por otro de 12 Plus - "roll-on". * Cuando Super Junior lanzó su segundo single, "It's You", Kibum estaba notablemente ausente de nuevo de todas las promociones (sólo apareció en algunas partes del vídeo, pero no canta). SM Entertaiment, finalmente, emitió un comunicado declarando que Kibum estaba ocupado con proyectos en solitario, y confirmo que estaría ausente de las actividades de promoción debido a compromisos anteriores, pero que seguia siendo miembro de Super Junior. * EunHyuk dijo que si Kibum quisiera regresar Super Junior lo aceptaría sin dudarlo. http://bit.ly/1I4H0Yd *El 20 de agosto Kibum en cuenta de Instagram dio a conocer que finalmente terminaba su contrato con SM Entertainment: "18 de agosto termine con SM. ¡Iniciemos una nueva Vida..! " Y lo escrito en coreano se traduce: " Por el tiempo que pasamos juntos, SM, Gracias." SM Entertainment no ha confirmado nada por el momento. Enlaces *Twitter Oficial *Perfil (Nate) *HanCinema *instagram Galería Kim Ki Bum05.jpg Kim Ki Bum4.jpg Kim Ki Bum5.jpg Kim Ki Bum6.jpg Kim Ki Bum7.jpg Kim Ki Bum8.jpg Kim Ki Bum9.jpg Kim Ki Bum10.jpg Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KBailarín